Spirit: The Force Within
by zelda-chic04
Summary: A girl named Liea somehow gets transported to a new world. She meets up w our cute hero, Link, and helps him. But what she doesn't know is that she has something very important...R&R! NEW AND IMPROVED!
1. Chapter 1: A whole new world

***Authors note***: This is a version of my original story, but with some parts added/changed and made into chapters. ENJOY AND REVIEW!!  
  
LaTeR dAyZ!!!  
  
~Zelda-chic04  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
***Disclaimer***: I do not own Zelda (though I wish I had Link)  
  
Spirit: The force within  
  
Chapter 1: A whole new world  
  
The breeze was very gentle that Friday afternoon; the wind seemed to play with Liea's (pronounced Lee-a, not to be confused with Leia from star wars) hair as she walked down the dreary street after getting dropped off from school. The flowers were in full bloom and the trees swayed in the wind.  
  
"I hate school! I'm glad school's almost out." The 16 year-old adolescent said under her breath.  
  
Her slightly mid-back length brown hair bounced and shined with every graceful step she took. The Long gray skirt and corresponding yellow t- shirt that she wore seemed to glow and sway in the sunlight as she walked down the street. The birds were chirping joyfully up in the gently moving trees; and all just seemed tranquil and perfect. She looked around at the surroundings and took a deep breath of relief knowing the day was almost over. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up.  
  
She took a few more steps and suddenly vanished into some kind of time portal, or whatever it could have been; which sent her into another "world", and was never seen again, for now at least.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Splashing his face in the nearby stream was a cooling down sensation after his latest battle with the stalfos. He shook his face and wiped off the water with the bottom of his tunic. Link's horse, Epona, calmly ate the lush grass. Unexpectedly, Epona whinnied and jumped at the sight of a nearby flying butterfly and scared Link half to death.  
  
"Whoa Epona, easy there girl! It's ok; it's just a simple butterfly." Link's soft, soothing voice calmed Epona down enough for Link to catch the insect. Link took his clasped hands and opened them up and let the beautiful blue and purple butterfly land on the timid horse's nose. "See, there's nothing to be afraid of." Calmed Link once again.  
  
He took Epona by the reins and walked over to a small group of shade trees and sat down to rest. He sighed and looked around. Next to Link were a small pile of dry dirt and a stick nearby also. He picked up the stick and instantly became an artist. He drew an L and then a Z just below it with a tiny yet sincere heart in between. With another deep sigh, a thought of a peaceful life was flashing through his mind. He closed his eyes momentarily and put himself into deep thought.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Liea ended up in a world she'd never seen before. She rubbed her head and opened one eye. Her whole body was sore and she began to rub her legs and arms.  
  
"Ah.where, where am I?" said Liea while looking around at the unfamiliar environment.  
  
The leader of the Gerudos, Ganondorf, had noticed this stranger lying on the ground and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey you! Who are you? Why are you here?" exclaimed Ganondorf while kicking Liea to get her attention.  
  
"Ouch! Why'd you do that? Who are you and where am I? I demand to know!" At this point Liea is scared out of her mind not knowing where she is and who this man with a freakishly big nose is. She hated being demanding, but with a man that scary it's kind of hard not to be.  
  
He stood about 6-7 feet tall, had really red, slicked back hair, and had the most evil looking eyes she'd ever seen. He also wore a black, skin- tight outfit with dirty brown calf-boots and a slightly torn cape; and spiked armor was covering his knees and shoulders too. His clothes looked worn as if he was just in battle.  
  
"Well, that's what I asked you, you little snob. Anyway, I'm Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudos, and you're in Gerudo Valley". Ganondorf responded while he was whistling to order the other Gerudos to come to him.  
  
To Liea's surprise they were all women! She was kinda confused about the fact that a whole army was full woman, not like there's anything wrong with that. They all wore an outfit consisting of a tube top like shirt with low cut pants bulging out at the hips and coming snuggly close to their ankles. Some wore pink and others wore purple with a matching of cloth covering their mouths. Each had either a scythe or a curved 'Arabian' styled sword.  
  
"Ladies," shouted the obnoxious leader. "This little brat has trespassed on our land and we must get rid of her immediately!"  
  
Liea busted out with anger at the comment. "What, I'm not a brat! And I'm not leaving here until I can find a way to get home!" shouted Liea with no resistance to Ganondorf.  
  
"After her; NOW!"  
  
Now Liea had done it. She stood up, held up her skirt high enough to run, and took off. In an unknown place and being chased was not a good thing. Even though Liea still had a lead over the Gerudo women, they all mounted their horses and quickly galloped after her. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Fancy Aquaintance

***Authors note***: I did not appreciate that comment made by LadyVirgo. If any of you has something negative and wrong to say to me I will report you. Anywho, for those who care, please review...I know it's a slow start, but it'll pick up quickly!  
  
LaTeR dAyZ!  
  
~zelda-chic04  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
***Disclaimer***: I do not own Zelda.  
  
Spirit: The force within  
  
Chapter 2: A fancy acquaintance  
  
The Gerudos chased Liea non-stop for what seemed like miles across Hyrule field. The never ending pursute and use of weapons drove Liea to utter weariness. She didn't know how much more she was going to last.  
  
"Oh my goodness," Liea gasped while trying to catch her breath after running for so long. "Is this way out of hand! When will it stop?"  
  
Liea momentarily stopped, but she couldn't stay long because the Gerudo women were still after her. She started running up to speed again, but was running with not much strength from being exhausted. Not long after Liea started running again did she stumble upon a small pile of baseball-sized rocks and fell upon the long soft grass.  
  
The thud of Liea's body hitting the ground startled Epona who was nearby which scared Link. Link got up to try to calm Epona again.  
  
"Hey Epona! Don't tell me you're scared of another butterfly again." Exclaimed Link, petting the horse's nose.  
  
Link looked around for some sort of insect or whatnot and spotted something move out of the corner of his eye. Link noticed it was a person and ran over to help the injured soul. Liea lay there almost motionless from the hard fall. She tried to pull herself up, but it was no use; she was too weak and exhausted.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Link trying to help Liea up.  
  
"Huh, what? Yea.yeah I guess I'm ok. Owe, my ankle."Liea was in a complete daze when she responded to the Good Samaritan while rubbing her ankle.  
  
Liea looked up at her savior and saw that she was defiantly far from home. His somewhat long golden dirty-blonde hair seemed to just flow like water over his slightly tanned and baby-faced shaped complexion. His ears were long and pointy, like an elf's, with an earring in each ear. His eyes were such a heavenly blue color that you could clearly see that he's some sort of angel sent from above. He wore a green tunic and matching stocking like hat; His outfit also consisted of a white long sleeved shirt and white pants and wore big brown calf-high boots also. It was a man out of her dreams.  
  
"Wow, it looks like you must have hurt your ankle from when you fell. Let me take a look at it." Link's voice was so soothing and sincere that Liea wished she could stay forever, though she doesn't know the guy.  
  
"No, no. I have to go," Liea frantically said. "There are people chasing me. Thank you for helping me though." Liea pulled away her leg from Link. She was about to start running again when Link grabbed her arm in confusion.  
  
"People are chasing you? Who?" questioned Link, willing to help.  
  
"Um, these people, uh," Liea tried to remember. "I think they're the, um, Gerudos, and their leader is, um, I think, yeah, Ganondorf."  
  
"GANONDORF! Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We have to go!"  
  
"Why, what? Huh? What's so bad about him?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. We have to leave now or else; trust me!"  
  
The galloping of the Gerudo horses grew louder and louder, and soon saw them coming over the nearest hill with Ganondorf riding in front. Liea tried to get up in fear and almost began to cry.  
  
Link picked Liea up and carried her over to Epona. He then set Liea on the horse, mounted himself and rode away. The Gerudos were right behind them now throwing rocks and shooting arrows towards them, but almost hitting them. 


	3. Chapter 3: Sometimes the truth hurts

***Disclaimer***: I do not own Zelda.  
  
Spirit: The force within  
  
Chapter 3: Sometimes the truth hurts  
  
"Hurry up! They're right behind us. I'm afraid I'll get hit by an arrow or something. SO HURRY UP!!" Liea cried out while holding on to Link's waist for dear life.  
  
"We're almost to the forest, don't worry! TRUST ME, PLEASE!"  
  
Right then an arrow whizzed past Liea and grazed by Link's arm injuring him a bit. Link cringed trying to caress his wound somehow.  
  
"Ah, you're hit!" Liea screamed over the loudness of the galloping horses.  
  
"I know, I'll be fine." Answered Link hesitantly, trying to pay attention in front of him.  
  
Link and Liea finally made it into the Hyrule forest after being chased all over Hyrule field by the Gerudos. Since the two lost the women, they kept riding Epona until they reached a small opening in the forest to stop and rest for a while. Liea kept looking back to see if the women were there. She saw the Gerudos stop and look around. One woman whistled and the rest followed her as they rode away.  
  
The opening was a very picturesque place with the sunlight of the newly dying day shining on the soft grass and tiny flowers. Aroma of lilacs and daisies filled the air leaving it heavenly and pure. The golden sun rays glowed and shimmered making it a nice end to a hectic day.  
  
Link helped Liea down off of Epona and set her down on a nearby rock. "Let me take a look at that ankle of yours since you pulled it away earlier," Link asked sincerely taking off the part of the skirt that lying on her ankle. "It doesn't look that bad, just a minor sprain. "He picked up a piece of bark and vine and tied it around her ankle to make a temporary splint.  
  
"Wow, that helps a lot, thanks," squealed Liea. "Let me look at your arm." She examined the splint and looking at the fine job he did.  
  
"No, no, it's fine, thank you." Link said insisting.  
  
"Seesh, you men are so insecure! Let me see it please!"  
  
"Fine! I guess so if you insist."  
  
Liea pulled Link's arm close to her, took off his gauntlet and rolled up his sleeve to see the wound better. She found a piece of cloth in her purse and wetted it in a nearby puddle to wipe off the drying blood. The wound wasn't very big so she just put a small bandage over it that she had.  
  
"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Liea said in her nurse like voice.  
  
"Thanks, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what'd you do to get the Gerudos to chase you?" Link asked confused as to why they did.  
  
"Well, I really don't know. But what happened was that I was walking home from school and must have stepped into some sort of time portal, or whatever, and ended up in the middle of a camp, which was Gerudo Valley. The leader, Ganondorf, said that I was trespassing them and that he was going to get rid of me. I panicked and ran, and they went after me I guess. Let me ask you this now, what is it that makes Ganondorf so bad?"  
  
"Sounds like the typical Gerudo thing to do, but they would usually only do that to men, not women. Well, to answer your question Ganondorf is the King of Thieves. His vast army and he gained control of the Triforce of power, and are in search of the other two Pieces, wisdom and courage. Once he gets the other pieces evil will fall upon Hyrule forever. So we must not let him get the pieces! He'll do anything, even killing the innocent."  
  
"He's what!! Good grief, you mean-"  
  
Link's story was so appalling that it made Liea faint and fall into Link's strong arms. He got up and whistled for Epona to follow him as he carried the fainted damsel to his tree house. 


	4. Chapter 4: Good help is hard to find

***Author's note***: HEYA OUT THERE!! I know you like this story, I know you do!^_^ So please review! ::gets on knees and begins to begs:: REVIEW!!! OH PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
LaTeR dAyZ!!  
  
~zelda-chic04  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
***Disclaimer***: I do not own Zelda  
  
Spirit: The force within  
  
Chapter 4: Good help is hard to find  
  
Liea woke up lying on a heavenly soft bed listening to the birds singing gracefully in the trees. She glanced out a window at the view and noticed she was up in a tree. Liea rubbed her eyes trying to wake up from this 'dream'. Liea sighed when she realized that this was real.  
  
"Wow, this place is really pretty, especially outside. But the thing is where am I again? I guess I'm just not having a good day; like it could get any worse." Liea said softly to herself looking around some more.  
  
Liea walked around the small masterpiece looking at the dried flowers, tiny wooden statues, and furniture placed around the house. Liea noticed a small fragile glass bird sitting on the table and read the note that was attached to it:  
  
To my Hero,  
  
Thank you for saving my life the other day. I owe you so  
much. Please take this bird as a token of my appreciation. It's  
not much, but I hope it'll remind you of me. Please come and  
visit me at the castle soon. I miss you.  
  
Love,  
  
Princess Zelda  
  
Liea set it back down on the table with care knowing it was something very special between this guy and "Princess Zelda".  
  
"I wish there was a guy out there who would be special to me. I guess I'm not that loved." Liea whispered to herself as she looked down at the 'hero'. She climbed down the rickety ladder and saw Link sitting against a small tree carving something out of wood. It didn't look like much, but she could tell it was going to be some sort of person.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Link asked as he carved away at block of wood.  
  
"Yes I did actually; I really must be going. I'm sorry to have troubled you, thank you so much for everything back there." Liea waved good-bye to her 'knight-in-shining-armor' and started walking down one of the paths not knowing where she was going.  
  
Link watched her walk away without saying goodbye when he realized something important. "Hey, wait a minute. Stop....." Link got up and ran towards Liea to get her attention. "You said that you came here by a 'time portal', right?"  
  
Liea was startled by Link's gentle voice and stopped to see what he wanted. She turned around and saw Link standing close by her. "Yes, I did say that. I really have to go and find my way home now, or my parents will flip out if I'm not home."  
  
"So you're just going to wonder around Hyrule for no reason?"  
  
"Yes, I mean, why'd you say that?"  
  
Link walked up closer to Liea and took out a beautiful blue ocarina. "This is why." Link responded.  
  
"What do you mean? It's just a regular old ocarina. What can it possibly do?" Liea asked while all of this confusing information flew around her head.  
  
"It's not just an ocarina; it's the Ocarina of Time. I played a song on it to summon the person that possess' a special magical power to help me on my quest to save Hyrule, and you're it."  
  
"What! Me? I'm just a regular 16 year-old teenager who has no life. How can I possibly have magic powers? I think you have the wrong person."  
  
"No I don't have the wrong person, I'm positive you're it; I can sense it in you. And I can relate to how you feel."  
  
"So you're a girl?" Liea giggled at what she said and noticed that he did look a little bit like a pretty-boy, but he was still quite handsome, in a guy's sense.  
  
"No! Seesh, I mean I'm 17 years old and running around saving people here and there because I'm the 'Hero of Time'. Personally, it's getting quite boring."  
  
"But you're a hero; it's not supposed to get boring, is it? You should be proud and willing to help others in need."  
  
"I know, but everyone is calling me for the littlest things like their Cuccos got loose or they need a rock moved or something. I mean I'm still willing to do it, but not the things that they can basically do themselves. So, anyway, back to the magic thing it's really you; you're the 'chosen one'. I need you to help me with the rest of my quest to save Hyrule. Will you be willing to help me?"  
  
"Well, um, I guess so; on one condition. If you help me find this 'magic power' that I supposedly have."  
  
"Deal, so let's get going!" 


	5. Chapter 5: Dreaming of you

***Disclaimer***: I do not own Zelda  
  
Spirit: The force within  
  
Chapter 5: Dreaming of you  
  
Both Link and Liea started walking on the old worn out path going back towards the tree house reassured. The sun was starting to die in the western sky that made the leaves and plants glow a beautiful orange color. A warm breeze came upon them and began to play with Liea's hair.  
  
Link suddenly stopped in front of a tree stump. "Please forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Link, the Hero of Time." Link said while turning around to face Liea abruptly. He bent down on one knee and took Liea's gentle hand to kiss it in respect, and then looked up at her.  
  
"You're forgiven," Liea giggled. "I'm Liea, the 'chosen one'. It's nice to meet you Link." She smiled at Link as he arose.  
  
Link and Liea went back to the tree house and sat around the campfire that Link had built earlier. The sun slowly set in the sky and tiny stars started to appear in the darkness of the night sky. After a long while the feeling of tiredness swept over Liea, knowing the day was done.  
  
"Well, I'm beat. I think I'll go to bed now." Liea said yawning. "Wait, where will you and I sleep?" Liea stated looking at the fire gradually burning away.  
  
"Let's see, you can sleep on the bed and I'll pull out an old mattress and I'll sleep on that." Link quickly responded.  
  
Link climbed up the ladder of the house and was soon followed by Liea. In the tree house, he pulled out a dusty old mattress and set it on the floor on the opposite side of the house.  
  
"You don't need to sleep on that. Let me sleep there; it's you're house." Insisted Liea.  
  
"No, no, it's ok. You need your sleep. You must have had a hard day." Link said while getting some blankets and pillows from under the bed also.  
  
"Yes I did actually; you couldn't even imagine. Thank you for letting me use your bed. Goodnight Link."  
  
"You're welcome, goodnight."  
  
Link walked around the small house and blew out the candles and then lied down on the mattress and fell asleep. Liea lied there sleepless staring out the window at the brilliant stars and wondering if anyone misses her back home.  
  
'Wow, Link is very courteous to let me sleep on the bed when it's his own house. He's the only guy I've met that actually thinks of others before himself; that's awesome! I wonder if he's going to stand being around me because everyone else thinks I'm so 'annoying'. He's pretty cute, but he's probably in love with that Zelda girl. Oh well, like anyone likes me anyway'. Liea thought to herself as she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
The bright sunlight of the morning shimmered on Link's sleeping face waking him up. Link rose up and stretched out his arms and was careful not to make any sounds because Liea was still asleep. He delicately walked over to the sleeping beauty and moved the blankets slightly over top Liea more. Link glanced at Liea and noticed her beauty in the early morning light. A feeling swept over him, a feeling of falling in love, with Liea.  
  
'No, it can't be. We just met yesterday; it's too early; is it? I must keep my promise to Zelda. I'm her champion, not Liea's. Liea's only here to help me.' Link thought to himself to make sure his faith to Zelda was still strong. But there was something about Liea that Link couldn't grasp; there's something more to her than meets the eye. Link grabbed two cucco eggs out of his travel pack and headed down towards the campfire site. Link walked over to his rock that he sits on and organized his utensils. He began by cracking open the eggs, putting them on a flat stone like pan, and placing them over the small fire that he built previously. The smell of cooking food flooded the air and soon traveled up to where Liea was sleeping. The sweet aroma tenderly tickled Liea's nose and woke her up. Liea sat up and looked around lazily at the newly born day. She rubbed her eyes and got up from the bed. Liea walked over to the door and climbed down the ladder towards Link.  
  
"Well good morning, sleepy head. I hope you like eggs." Link said while taking the eggs and setting them on two smaller plates.  
  
"Good morning, it smells really good. Man that was probably the best night I've slept in days. I feel so refreshed and awake." Liea said while walking over to a small stump by Link to sit on.  
  
"Good, because we're going to leave in a bit." Link responded handing Liea an egg and a fork.  
  
Liea gazed at the scenery while eating her Cucco eggs and noticed that her hair was a mess from looking at her shadow. She set her plate down and franticly started to fix her hair. Link just sat there and laughed.  
  
"Oh geese, you don't look bad; honest." Link complimented.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny. I'm a mess." Liea said.  
  
Link held her wrist to stop Liea and looked at her in the eye. "Trust me, you're not a mess. You're very beautiful." Link said while moving a piece of hair out of Liea's face. 


	6. Chapter 6: Battle of the heart

***Disclaimer***: I do not own Zelda.  
  
Spirit: The force within  
  
Chapter 6: battle of the heart  
  
Liea sat there stunned and dumbfounded. She picked up her plate and started eating again not saying a word to Link. They both finish their meal and then headed out on the quest. Link and Liea exited the dark forest and entered the dazzling field with Liea riding Epona and Link walking beside her.  
  
"So what exactly are we going to do on this quest to save Hyrule?" asked Liea looking around.  
  
"Well, I defeated all of the major enemies in the other temples and have gotten this far. Now we have to go to Hyrule castle to face Ganondorf and save Hyrule and Zelda--" Link began to state.  
  
"Zelda? Who's Zelda?" Liea broke in acting interested.  
  
"Zelda is the princess of Hyrule who lives with her father, the King, and Impa, her keeper. Zelda is the fairest lady in the land, treasured by all who come by her; I guess you could say. She has kind heart, aura of honor, and a fierce sense of justice towards all. Now Ganondorf has captured Princess Zelda and her father and took over Hyrule somewhat. Him having two out of the three pieces of the Triforce, the Triforce of power and wisdom, he's very powerful right now. It's when he gets the third piece, the Triforce of courage, he'll take full control of the Triforce and destroy Hyrule altogether. What gets me is why he was in Gerudo Valley and not at the Castle. And this is where you come in; you have something very important to defeat Ganondorf that both Zelda and I don't have, and that's what we're going to find out." Without warning, a loud pounding sound started to come out of nowhere and getting louder and louder by the second. It seemed to quickly crawl towards Link and Liea try to devour them.  
  
"Uh, Link, what's that noise?" Liea stuttered holding tight to the rein of Epona.  
  
"I have no clue, Liea, but I don't like It. I want you to stay on Epona and be careful!" Link said pulling out his sword and shield ready to fight and protect himself.  
  
All of a sudden a huge moblin ascended from the ground in front of where Link and Liea were. It stood very tall and had a piggish complexion. It held out its long spear determined to fight. Liea rode off to the side and dismounted leaving Link to defend for himself.  
  
The fighting started when the huge beast swung at Link and barely missing him. Link then swiped at the monster hurting him in the arm. The moblin stood there for a couple of seconds then struck Link throwing him to the ground. Link got back up and lunged for the monster missing it altogether. The monster swung at Link again, but he just rolled underneath the monster and struck its leg. Liea screamed at the mortality of the battle wishing it would stop. The battle seemed to last for hours with blood everywhere and the clanging of metal echoing throughout the land.  
  
Liea sat contently yet aggravated by the combat. She bent over when her stomach began to hurt immensely. An energy build up of something was churning inside of Liea; waiting for the moment. Unconsciously Liea lifted up her arms and formed a large, blue energy ball. Liea held it like a basketball and threw it at the moblin. It hit the fiend causing a bright flash of light and instantly killing it. The light consumed the air and Link and Liea were momentarily blinded.  
  
Once Link regained vision, he quickly turned around looking at Liea puzzled and noticed that she was very exhausted. Liea was breathing heavily. Link jogged up to her wondering what happened.  
  
"Where in the world did that come from?" Link asked bewildered and helping Liea off of the horse.  
  
"I, I don't know. I was just sitting here on Epona and had a huge stomach ache. For some reason I just all of a sudden felt some sort of an energy rush and threw that energy ball without even thinking about it. But I think there's more to that than what happened here." Liea looked up into Link's eyes seeing that he was defiantly baffled by the freak occurrence.  
  
Link looked down from catching Liea's glance and mounted Epona waiting for Liea to follow. Liea mounted with the help of Link's lending hand. After she mounted, they then rode away into the golden sun to their first destination of their quest. 


	7. Chapter 7: A gift from the heart

***Disclaimer***: I do not own Zelda  
  
Spirit: The force within  
  
Chapter 7: A gift from the heart  
  
It was nearly evening when the two weary warriors reached the second tree house that was near the Hyrule Sea. The gorgeous crystal blue water lapped onto the soft, sugary fine sand making distinct patterns only made by Mother Nature. This tree house was very similar to the previous house back in the forest except there was a rap-a-round porch on it. It was set in between two large trees with leaves as large as your head. There were scattered yellow flowers were in the trees which set a romantic glow to the scenery.  
  
The youths both dismounted and went their separate ways; Link to the waterside of the lake and Liea up to the tree house to scout about. Link found a small boulder in the sand and sat down and began to carve something out the piece of wood again. He carefully chipped off pieces of wood and started to take shape of someone special in his life.  
  
Liea sat down at the small table in the house while admiring all the seashells and bottles of sand set around. She felt much worn out but was determined to stay awake; there was still some day light out. Liea walked onto the porch and leaned against the railing gazing out at the picturesque sunset. She then decided to climb down the ladder and began to head for Link. Approaching him, Liea sat down and sighed placing her elbows on her knees and rested her head.  
  
"Isn't the sunset beautiful, Link?" Liea asked staring at the sky.  
  
"Yes it is, but not as beautiful as you." Link responded looking at Liea caringly.  
  
"Huh?" Liea looked up at Link and found that he was looking at her also.  
  
Link and Liea's eyes met and they began to stare deeply into each other's eyes. They began to lean towards each other to kiss. As their lips almost met Liea pulled away quickly feeling insecure of herself; even though she had feelings for Link as he did for her. Liea sat there scared thinking of what might of happened if she actually did kiss Link. Link saw her and set his carving to the side. He moved over closer to Liea and put his comforting arm around her shoulders. Liea wanted to move away from him, but she was afraid of what Link might say.  
  
"It's ok, there's no need to be afraid, Liea." Link said in a low soothing voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" She responded.  
  
"I can tell that you're afraid of something, but I'm going to respect you and not ask you why. If you want to tell me then that's just a different story. But I just want you to know that I'm always here for you."  
  
"Thank you, Link. That makes me feel a lot better. You're so caring."  
  
"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help a friend."  
  
Liea moved closer to Link as she possibly could and set her head on his shoulder knowing she could trust him now. Seeing as though they could trust each other, Link and Liea started a nice subtle conversation. They talked about different things like what each other likes, dislikes and stargazed at the magnificent clear starlit night that the sky became. After hours and hours of talking Link and Liea became tired and headed for the tree house to go inside. When they arrived, Link pulled out a necklace with a tiny seashell strung on it out of his pocket and walked over to Liea to give it to her. "Liea, I made this for you. I found this beautiful seashell in the sand and thought of you; so delicate and precious." Link said holding the delicate object in his hand.  
  
"Oh my, it's so beautiful! You shouldn't of, I don't deserve it Link." Liea said trying to convince Link not to give it to her.  
  
"Don't say that, yes you do deserve it. You're very special to me now, and it's not because of the powers you have. It's because of who you are! I'm sure there's someone back home where you came from that cares for you very much." Said Link while walking behind Liea and moving her hair to put the necklace on her.  
  
Liea turned around and looked up at Link after he put it on. "Right, who would want to care about me?"  
  
Link put his hands on Liea's shoulders and looked sympathetically into her eyes. "Liea, I know someone who cares a lot about you and likes you very much too." Link smiled.  
  
Liea knew whom Link was talking about and hugged him. "Thank you so much. We better go to bed now." She smiled. Liea never felt this special before.  
  
"Yes, I agree. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a very hectic day. Goodnight."  
  
Link went around the house blowing out all the candles again. He grabbed some blankets and then went to bed on the mattress that he pulled out earlier. Liea looked at Link lying on the mattress on the floor and started to think. She looked at Link's relaxing face and grew amazed. His face grew more handsome in the soft moonlight. Liea shook her head to bring her back to reality. 'Do I really like him?' Liea thought to herself. 'Nah. It couldn't be.' She thought again.  
  
Liea then grew tired and fell asleep dreaming of what's to come in the future for her and Link. 


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting fate

***Disclaimer***: I do not own Zelda  
  
Spirit: The force within  
  
Chapter 8: Meeting fate  
  
Early the next morning Link and Liea woke up, ate breakfast, and headed out for Hyrule Castle. On the way they talked some more, but Liea kept a bit of a distance from Link from what happened the night before. 'He probably wants me gone'. Liea thought to herself. They soon arrived at the castle and stopped right in front of it. Link and Liea observed the huge black clouds encircling the castle knowing evil was defiantly lurking around and waiting to make more devastation.  
  
"Um, Link, I'm not sure I want to do this anymore. This place is a lot different than what I thought." Liea said staring up at the massive palace, shaking.  
  
"Aw, it's not that bad. It's-" Link began to reassure when he was cut off  
  
"Yes it is! I mean look at it; it's huge, black and scary! I'm staying right here!" Liea hugged Link tightly hoping she didn't have to go in. Link just looked at her. Liea looked down; she felt ashamed.  
  
"I understand, but we have to do this for Hyrule's and our future. You said yourself that you wanted to go home. So if you want to go home so desperately, I suggest we go in. Now lets get a move on!" Link grabbed Liea's hand and started walking into the castle. Liea resisted his willingness to go in. Link turned around and stared at Liea. His soft, tender eyes made her melt and give in. Liea hung her head as Link led her towards the castle.  
  
Inside, Link and Liea traveled from room after room fighting off stalfos, lizalfos, armos, and moblins. While Link fought off the fiends, Liea noticed behind the muck and grime from the evil presence that the castle must have been a beautiful place at one time. She imagined Paintings of beautiful landscape and important people hanging on the walls and furniture scattered about while servants were running here and there before evil took over and destroyed. Liea tried to imagine also being in Princess Zelda's position worrying about what dress to wear and ordering people around. Link snapped his fingers in front of Liea's face, bringing her back to the present time and moved his arm motioning Liea to follow. Finally, they arrived into a large room where Ganondorf supposedly dwelled and held Princess Zelda and her father hostage.  
  
The room had a red luminosity to it which brought out more evilness that the castle has become. There were multi-colored stained glass windows everywhere, but ironically not much sunlight was coming through them. The tile was cracked in some areas and iron rod lamps were hanging from the ceiling by chains and brought most of the dim light in the room. A strange yet heart-piercing aura of evil was looming around, haunting both of them. Liea shivered again from the creepiness and cringed again behind Link.  
  
"Link, this place is still really creepy and it's sending chills up and down my spine!" Liea cried not wanting to be there. "AND I WANT TO GO HOME!"  
  
"Seesh, you don't give up do you? C'mon!" Link said almost getting annoyed. He walked more into the room with Liea close behind.  
  
Across from Link and Liea was a small jail cell and had an outline of a petite body in it. Liea squinted her eyes to try to see who it was. Link placed his hand on her shoulder and pointed that way. "Over there, is Princess Zelda." Some of the smoke drifting about cleared and Liea saw the figure of a young woman.  
  
"Thank goodness; you finally made it!" The body began to say. Zelda moved closer to the bars. Liea looked at her better and put a name to a face. "I was beginning to wonder if you lost your way or something. You two better be careful because-"Zelda was cut off when the castle started to shake and an image started to float down.  
  
"Link, watch out!" screamed Zelda. Liea jumped back, startled from Zelda's yelling and the shaking of the room.  
  
"Ah! It's.It's." Liea stuttered trying to get Link's attention by pulling on his belt.  
  
"Yes, it is I, Ganondorf! And I'm here to destroy all of you peons! To start, I'll finish you off first, brat!" Ganondorf thundered and looked at Liea. He formed a Dark magic ball in his hands and threw it at Liea sending her into the nearby wall full blast. 


	9. Chapter 9: Duel of the fates

***Disclaimer***: I do not own Zelda  
  
Spirit: The force within  
  
Chapter 9: Duel of the fates  
  
"Liea! No!" Link shouted while trying to help her. He was unable to assist Liea when Ganondorf almost hit him with his massive sword. "You're not going to get away with this!" Link growled.  
  
"Too late, I already did! Now prepare to die!" Ganondorf laughed evilly.  
  
"Whatever you say Ganondorf. But I'm telling you, it's not going to be my funeral; oh please, everyone would miss me too much. You keep forgetting; it's your funeral scum bag!" Link lunged toward Ganondorf, striking him in the arm.  
  
"Ugg! I will not be defeated by you!" Ganondorf clutched his arms then licked the blood off his hands and smirked.  
  
Link wanted to puke. He masked his feelings and took out his bow and arrow. Link fired several shots but only one hit Ganondorf in the shoulder. He grinned and pulled it out and smashed it into the ground. Ganondorf let out a battle cry and charged at Link with his sword. Link held up his sword to defend himself. The battle between Link and Ganondorf seemed to last forever. They stabbed each other and blocked each other's shots.  
  
Liea was still lying on the ground from the blow. She finally regained consciousness and was trying to make an effort to get up. Using the wall as her support, Liea forced herself up despite the agonizing pain. She leaned against the wall watching the two gruesomely battle it out.  
  
Ganondorf raised his arms above his head and formed a huge black mass throwing it at Link immediately. Link screamed as he was brutally slammed into the wall knocking him unconscious. Ganondorf laughed with Malice in is voice.  
  
"Ha, ha! That'll teach you to mess with me! Now I have all three pieces of the Triforce and shall take control of this pathetic land you call Hyrule!!!" Ganondorf kept laughing at his success of defeating Link.  
  
"Oh, no! Link! Oh, please, no!" Liea's whispers turned into screams as she ran to the aide of the helpless Hero. "Oh, please don't die! We need you Link!" Liea tried to shake Link to wake him, but to no use. Liea placed her head on Link's chest to see if he was still breathing. "Good, at least he's still breathing, but barely. But please wake up Link! Please don't leave me here to defend for myself against this beast!" Liea said in tears and rested her head on his chest.  
  
A bright light started glowing on Liea's right hand in the shape of the Triforce with the upside-down middle piece glowing the brightest. "What's happening to my hand? It's glowing! All of sudden I feel stronger and feel some powerful energy flowing through me." Liea looked down and noticed the Master Sword Link was using previously. She picked it up and felt an unusual energy surge in her.  
  
"Oh Lord, give me strength to condemn this monster back to hell where it came from! Amen." Liea whispered under her breath glaring at Ganondorf laughing. "Hey Ganondork, think fast!" Liea held up the sword and began to swing it throwing magic beams at the heartless fool.  
  
"What? You fool, you can't stop---AH!" Ganondorf fell to the ground surprised at what Liea had done. "Well, well. Looks like you've got some spunk in you twerp," He groaned. "Well, sweetheart, this isn't time to play around with dollies and senseless toys, now is it? Why don't you just go home and let me take care of these two by myself." The babyish way that Ganondorf spoke made Liea real angry.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a baby just going to cry and run off! I'm here and ready to stand for Hyrule and its people. I'll fight you to the end. What do you say to that? Or is this too hard and scary for a wimp like you?" Liea retorted.  
  
"Ooh, a big shot aren't we now?"  
  
"Bring it on slugger."  
  
Ganondorf took out his sword once again ready to fight to the death. "Well, you should be much easier to defeat than that pathetic excuse for a Hero."  
  
"Well let's find out, shall we?"  
  
While Liea and Ganondorf exchanged battle cries Link still lied on the floor now conscious of his surroundings. Link barely heard every word that Ganondorf said giving him more strength to get up. He placed his hands in front of him and pushed up.  
  
Liea made the first swing at Ganondorf hitting him in the leg. Ganondorf was in pain momentarily then fired several dark magic balls at Liea. She tried to block them, but it was too much for her to handle and failed. She was slammed into the ground, but surprisingly quickly got up. Ganondorf was momentarily puzzled. They battled it out at hearts wit trying to defeat each other for quite some time, but to no avail. Swinging swords and some form of magic was really the only thing you could see and hear, besides the screams and cries, between the two; until one faithful voice spoke up.  
  
"So I'm a pathetic excuse for a hero you say, Ganondorf?" That voice was Link's as he used his Triforce magic to somewhat revive himself and stood up to the evil fiend.  
  
"What!" Ganondorf and Liea both said looking at the brave soldier. Ganondorf was quick to thinking and saw that Liea was distracted and swung at her.  
  
"Liea, look out!" Link screamed. 


	10. Chapter 10: Away with you

***Disclaimer***: I do not own Zelda  
  
Spirit: The force within  
  
Chapter 10: Away with you  
  
Liea turned around and saw Ganondorf's blade coming for her. She screamed and rolled out of the sword's path. Ganondorf swung so hard that his sword got stuck in the marble floor next to Liea. She fumbled around scared trying to get away from the massive beast. There was no way for her to move away. Liea got into a crouching position trying to make this all go away. What she didn't know was that her sword was sticking up.  
  
Ganondorf laughed evilly and went to bend over to pick up Liea. He got near to Liea's body and her sword stabbed Ganondorf in the stomach making him fall to the ground. He landed almost on top of Liea cracking the floor below him. Liea looked up to see what happened and saw a stream of blood from Ganondorf coming towards her. Shrieking, she got up and ran over to Link's side and handed him his sword back. Liea clutched Link's arm and held it close to her.  
  
"Did I kill him?" Liea said anxiously hoping that she did.  
  
"No, not yet, but almost. He's still breathing though. Nice move by the way. Where'd you learn to do all that? I never knew you had it in you." Link responded bewildered by Liea's ability to defeat Ganondorf.  
  
"I have no clue, I didn't even try, but does this give you an idea?" Liea held up her fist with the Triforce on it.  
  
"Whoa! So that's what you have! The Triforce of Spirit! I should have known!"  
  
"Triforce of Spirit? What's that?"  
  
Before Link could answer Liea's question they heard metal breaking and slight footsteps. They both looked at each other and then quickly walked to where the sound was coming from. To their surprise it was Princess Zelda. She approached Link and Liea and heaved a huge sigh of relief. Link gave a weak smile. Liea was still lost and confused.  
  
"Since Ganondorf has been slain I am free from my captivity and can finally put this beast of burden to rest." Zelda informed.  
  
"But Link said he was still breathing." Liea asked.  
  
"He is, barely, he's practically dead." Zelda responded.  
  
"Ok, enough with the chit-chat. Let's get this skunk outta here!" Link said pissed off.  
  
"Calm down my dear," Zelda ordered to Link. "Now what we have to do is put all of our powers together and hit him with the magic energy that it produces. Ready?" Zelda looked at Liea and Link.  
  
"Yep. Let's do it!" Liea said joyfully.  
  
The three walked over to Ganondorf's dying body. Each one stood somewhere around him getting their powers ready for action.  
  
"Good. Ok Zelda, we're ready over here!" Link said.  
  
"Same here." Replied Liea  
  
"That's great! Ok, here I go." Zelda said using her power, the Triforce of Wisdom, to hold Ganondorf down.  
  
Link held out his sword and pointed it toward Ganondorf and began to charge up his power. Liea placed her hands on Link's and concentrated her powers into the sword also. The magic broke out and pierced right into the dark heart of Ganondorf. He let out a loud scream and nearly passed out. The magic stopped and everything went quiet.  
  
Link took a deep breath and walked over to the avenged man. He hit Ganondorf three times then struck him right in the head for the forth time, killing him. Zelda summoned the Sages and opened up a hole in the floor, which Ganondorf started to hover down into. The bright light from the hole blinded Link and Liea temporarily. Once Liea could see again she couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"Curse........curse all of you! I'll come back for my revenge. Just you wait and see!" Ganondorf thundered with the last of his energy just before the hole closed sealing him forever in the Evil Realm.  
  
"Pitiful man. He was foolish to doubt the great powers of the Triforce. It was just too much for him to handle." Zelda stated after the hole closed.  
  
Immediately after Zelda's words, the evil that engulfed the castle now lifted making the castle beautiful and magnificent like before. Link gazed over at Liea and she was smiling back at him. Link hugged Liea and spun her around a couple times making her giggle in joy. Link afterward ran over to Zelda and picked her up and spun her around also. The three looked around and saw the beautiful palace restored once more to its original beauty.  
  
Liea felt relieved and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Whew........am I glad that's over!" She turned around and looked out the castle window. 


	11. Chapter 11: True love awaits

***Disclaimer***: I do not own Zelda  
  
Spirit: The force within  
  
Chapter 11: True love awaits  
  
"Did we actually do it? Did we finish off Ganondorf for good?" questioned Liea unsure of what happened.  
  
"Yes! Yes we did! He's gone, thanks to our teamwork!" Link exclaimed picking Liea up again spinning her around. Liea giggled and hugged him also to the victory.  
  
Link glanced over at Zelda and her eye's met his. "Geese Zelda, I've missed you so much. It's been way too long!" Link said walking back over to Zelda.  
  
"I missed you too, Link. When Ganondorf came I was so devastated when we couldn't see each other anymore like we used to. Now we can, since Ganondorf is gone and back where he belongs." Zelda said relaxed and hugged Link in comfort. Link smiled and hugged her back.  
  
Liea saw Link and Zelda hugging and rekindling their lost time together. She was so happy for them, two good friends finally seeing each other, but Liea was also heartbroken. Liea shrugged her shoulders and decided to respect Link and Zelda and walked out to the courtyard.  
  
She walked around looking at all the lovely flowers and butterflies flying throughout. The sun was so warm that it just seemed to calm Liea's mind and soul. Liea set her eyes on a petite stone bench and thought that she should sit there until Link and Zelda were done.  
  
Link looked over his shoulder and saw that Liea was gone. "Uh Zelda, excuse me for one minute; I'll be right back." Link said still looking over where Liea used to stand.  
  
Link strolled over to the doorway leading to the courtyard and examined Liea as she sat staring at the ground. "Hey, why'd you walk out like that?" Link inquired leaning against the side of the arch of the door.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I saw you and Zelda hugging and talking, I just decided to respect you and let you guys be alone." Liea looked up and saw that Link was walking towards her. Her heart was pounding.  
  
"It's ok, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have been like that in front of you. It's just that Zelda and I are the best of friends, and since Ganondorf took over there was no way to see each other. Plus we were just really pumped when we banished Ganondorf." Link apologized now sitting next to Liea. He stroked her hair and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Don't take it so hard on yourself, you know I'll understand. I see what you mean by not seeing your best friend for a long time; it's like murder, I guess you could say. It's just with me I don't.....I don't--" Liea couldn't get enough courage to say words.  
  
"You don't what?"  
  
"I don't have a best friend. I have quite a few friends, but they're all best friends with someone else. To them I'm just the third wheel." Liea slumped her shoulders and turned away.  
  
"Well, we'll change that." Link said placing his hand on Liea's shoulder and turned her around.  
  
Link moved closer to Liea and began to lean towards her. Liea looked up at him into his deep blue eyes and fell into a trance leaning closer also. Liea was spellbound in the moment. They closed their weary eyes and finally kissed each other. Suddenly Liea pulled apart from Link's lips; she was blown away. Liea was lost for words, she couldn't believe at what she'd done.  
  
"What about Zelda? You said you guys were best friends." Liea said nervously trying to forget what happened.  
  
"We're still best friends, don't worry. Thing is she's a Sage, and Sages can't have an intimate relationship, like dating or marriage, with mortals. I'm not saying that I want to marry her or what have you, just that we can't go beyond friends. It probably sounds bad, but it's not what you think. It's just too confusing to discus anyway. Sometime in the future she'll be called to go to the Temple of Sages and stay there to control it. It's her destiny and I'll support her all the way."  
  
"I see what you mean."  
  
"I'm glad you understand."  
  
Link placed his finger underneath Liea's chin and pulled her closer to him again. Their awaiting lips met and started to passionately kiss. They stopped briefly and stared at the love in each other's eyes. Link smirked and Liea just gave a huge smile back. She put her arms around Link's neck and started to kiss him again. Link wrapped his arms around Liea's tiny waist and answered in her kissing. They finally stopped when they were startled from a bird's chirping. Link wanted to continue kissing seeing that his love for Liea was coming out now.  
  
"I think we need to go back to Zelda. She's probably wondering about us." Liea whispered softly into Link's ear still willing to kiss also.  
  
"I agree. We should go; I don't want Zelda to worry about us." Link kissed Liea on the lips once more then got up to set out for the awaiting Princess. 


	12. Chapter 12: Is it time?

***Disclaimer***: I do not own Zelda  
  
Spirit: The force within  
  
Chapter 12: Is it time?  
  
"So, you two talked things out?" Zelda asked knowing what Link and Liea were doing.  
  
"Yes. Everything is all right. No need to worry." Link responded smiling at Liea. Liea smiled back.  
  
Zelda looked at him and just laughed. "Jeeze Link, you never give up do you?"  
  
"Why you little....." Link dove at Zelda and started tickling her.  
  
"Stop, stop, please stop! That tickles! LINK!"  
  
Liea stood there laughing while watching Link and Zelda tickle each other like little kids. Everything now seemed to just flow like water. While Liea stood nearby she noticed how beautiful Zelda was.  
  
She had long golden dirty blonde, like Link's, hair that was slightly longer than Liea's. Zelda's eyes were a blissful blue color that made her feminine beauty stand out all the more. Her pale pink dress was long and slender with golden armor that shined on her shoulders. Her dress flowed and went along with every move Zelda made.  
  
"Ok then, please excuse Link, I guess he's not himself, er, he's being so childish. We do have much to be happy for now that Ganondorf is gone, hopefully.  
  
"Link was very right when he said that you have the Triforce of Spirit. It's the piece that holds together all of the other pieces: Courage, Wisdom, and Power. All four of the pieces put together are called the Tetraforce: the ultimate power. It's even more powerful than the Triforce itself. Ganondorf just didn't realize that you're very valuable to Hyrule, let alone having the Triforce of Spirit, Liea. This is really good that we defeated him because if he had the Tetraforce, we'd all be dead."  
  
"How'd you know my name? Are you like a psychic or something?!" Liea questioned kind of harshly.  
  
"Not psychic, I just know the facts. This may come as a shock to you, Liea, but you're actually Princess Liana; we always just called you Liea for short. That's how you also have the Triforce of Spirit. When Ganondorf came a long time ago, he banished you to the realm that you live in, where you came from, because he thought that you would get in the way of capturing me and taking over Hyrule. Now that he's gone Princess Liana can come back to where she belongs, but just not yet. She's not ready because of how long she's been gone. For being away as long as she did she needs to develop her strength, wisdom, and intuition again. Over time she'll be ready, you'll know when she'll return when it's time."  
  
"Wow, I don't believe it. That's so funky!" Liea really didn't believe it at all because it didn't seem real to her. Like it was all a dream. She looked over at Link and noticed that he was just as shocked as she was.  
  
"This is so interesting! I never knew. This is so awesome! Don't get me wrong Liea. I knew she had the Spirit piece, wow...."  
  
Liea rocked back and forth on her feet and rethought everything that Zelda said. 'Could it really be true? Am I really a princess from this era?' Liea thought worriedly. She looked up at Link wishing he would get her out of there.  
  
Link read her mind. "Well Zel, now that everything's done Liea and I must be on our way." Link said bowing down.  
  
"Ok Link, have a safe trip and don't get into any trouble, you hear? And come by and visit me!" Zelda gave Link on last hug before he walked out the door. "Thank you so much Liea for your help in the defeat of Ganondorf. It wouldn't have been possible without you since you have one of the precious pieces, Spirit. Thanks once again and have a safe trip home where you belong. Home where your friends and family await in loving arms. Home, where the heart is." Zelda was almost in tears.  
  
Liea felt her eyes watering up too. "Oh, Zelda, please don't cry for me. Even though I only knew you a very short I'm still going to miss you. Take care of yourself and I wish you the best of luck with your friendship with Link in the future." Liea said almost in tears also. Liea and Zelda couldn't help themselves and hugged like good friends would do.  
  
"You better get going, Link's waiting for you."  
  
"Ok, I'm glad I could help. BYE!" Liea waved walking out the castle door.  
  
Liea ran out of the castle and saw Link sitting on Epona waiting patiently. He was petting Epona and humming something to himself.  
  
"What took you so long?" Link cunningly said looking at Liea.  
  
"Zelda and I were just talking about some girl stuff, that's all." Liea responded.  
  
Link raised his eyebrow. "Girl stuff? Whatever, hop on and lets go. This is going to be a long trip." Link smiled and winked at Liea. Liea giggled and mounted Epona and sat herself behind Link.  
  
They rode all over Hyrule field until they arrived at the very spot where they met two days earlier. Thoughts filled each of their minds. Liea couldn't believe that this was the end over her adventure. Link dismounted and helped Liea down onto the ground. Liea almost began to tear up again clutching Link's tunic. 


	13. Chapter 13: Goodbye is never easy

***Author's note***: Sorry to disappoint you all out there but this is the final chapter for Spirit: The Force Within. You all you FLAMERS out there will be jumping for joy, NOT! I'm gonna hunt all you haters out there and stalk you......j/k, I wouldn't do that, even though you guys really piss me off. If all of you flamers were smart and had a brain you wouldn't read this story and review so everyone who DOES like is can enjoy it. I do have some good news, there WILL be a sequel to this story and it's better than the first. So enjoy the last chapter and I'll see you in the sequel!  
  
LOVE AND PEACE!! ~zelda-chic04  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
***Disclaimer***: I do not own Zelda  
  
Spirit: The force within  
  
Chapter 13: Goodbye is never easy  
  
"Well, this is it, I guess. It's been great these past couple days. So many memories of a special person whom I shall never forget. The first time I set my eyes on you I instantly melted as I helped you off the ground. From the very beginning to now, I've never wanted to be without you. Though Zelda and I are best friends I'll never be able to share a love like we have with her." Link affectionately said holding Liea's hands not wanting to let go. He took Liea and held her up against his chest.  
  
"Link, I know it's my time to go and I'll miss you so much. I'll never forget what you've done. Even though we live in two different worlds, I'll always remember the cute, brave, and supportive guy that I met. There's a spot in my heart where your name is sketched permanently and I'll never forget. So have a great rest of your life with Zelda and I'll hope to see you in my dreams." Liea declared to Link then kissed him on the lips one last time.  
  
Link pulled out a small figurine resembling a young princess. "Here, over the past few days I've been working on this, making it for you. Please take it to remember me by also." He extended his arm, giving it to Liea.  
  
"I will, Link. I will."  
  
Link also produced another object from his pocket. It was his Ocarina. He placed the fragile instrument in is mouth and started to play a beautiful tune. While in the middle of playing it, Liea lunged at Link and embraced him tightly. The ocarina was jerked out of Link's mouth and he looked down at Liea crying.  
  
"I don't want to go! I actually felt loved for the first time in my life! Don't leave me!" Liea cried squeezing Link's arms.  
  
"I don't want you to leave either, Liea. But it's our fate that we need to keep to." Link comforted kissing Liea on the forehead. Liea nodded her head in agreement and stepped back.  
  
Once again Link put the mouth part of the Ocarina in his mouth and began to produce a soft tune. The music filled the air and then the spirits of the two. A blue light began to rise up from the ground engulfing Liea in the middle. Liea started to levitate and said her final words. "Goodbye Link. I'll miss you."  
  
"Goodbye, I'll miss you too, Liea."  
  
The Light grew brighter surrounding Liea and then disappeared into thin air. Link stopped playing and looked up to where Liea was and there was nothing but the swaying grass.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Liea stirred and woke up to a beeping sound. She listened and it was a pattern of a beating heart. Liea went to move her arm and there was an IV tube sticking out her arm. She opened her eyes more to see that her surroundings have dramatically changed. Sounds of running nurses and technicians and beeping machines seemed to overwhelm Liea as she was trapped on her bed.  
  
"Liea, honey, are you ok? You had a bad fall, dear." Liea's mom calmed her as she was introduced to her new surroundings. Her mother pushed back some stray hairs and kept her hand on Liea's forehead. Liea gave her mom the look of a cow lost in the headlights.  
  
"You're in the hospital, dear. You must have tripped over a big stone and hit you're head pretty hard. Our neighbor, Mr. Champman, saw you on the ground and called an ambulance right away. The doctors said that you got a mild concussion and should be fine in a couple of days." Liea's mom kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Liea was too tired and feeble to talk. All she could do was look around the room and take in what she could. On her bedside table was a small wooden figurine resembling a girl in a long adorable dress. It was hand carved and seemed old-fashioned. Liea remembered that some guy named Link gave her that and she started to a panic somewhat. Liea closed her eyes and tried to tell herself she was just seeing things. She touched her neck and felt a necklace. Liea too it off and examined it; the necklace had a petite seashell on it. This was too much for her. Liea was in shock and just fell back asleep with her mother by her side.  
  
The End 


End file.
